Betting Against Alice
by tlouise
Summary: Newly Edited: Bella, a 23 year old lawyer, has had enough of her life. She learns a valuable lesson from Alice. All Human. R&R.


_2:34p.m._ I tried to be inconspicuous as I counted down the hours until the weekend. I looked around my dull office, from my tiny cubicle, occupying myself, and several stacks of dull paperwork. I'd had enough of the monotonous day-to-day life, which goes hand in hand with the life of Isabella Swan. I'm a 23 year old, for god's sake, who just graduated from college, and is currently working for big-shot lawyers.

I should be pleased with myself. I should, but I work for the greedy lawyers, who are so money-driven they fail to see the people behind their cases… and, at one point or another, I'd been eager to become one of them. I'd thrown myself into my work, and never lived life how it should be lived.

Alice, my best friend and roommate, tried telling everyday that I should be trying something new; a new job, new clothes, new hair… new men. Especially men. She eventually learned the hard way, that I cannot be swayed. Men in my life were something that became more of a hassle then a joy.

The last time I had been on a date was 6 months ago, where I ended up dissatisfied and frustrated. So I always told Alice she was wrong. Of course, being Alice, she believed she wasn't; so she always replied; "Never bet against me, Bella." Needless to say the dating idea has been placed very low on my to-do list, lately.

I've not always been this way though. I used to be exciting; I used to be energetic and eager to learn. Now I just get by, watching with mild entertainment all the 'sleep your way to the top' and 'get someone else to do the legwork' types, get places, while I become the shell of who I used to be, slaving over tedious paperwork, which leads me back to where I am now.

_2:45p.m._ "That's it!" I muttered to myself as I pushed my chair out from under my desk. I stormed by my co-workers with a determined look on my face; only to be met with questioning glances and whispers.

I marched up to the boss, Mike Newton's door, a slimy creep of a man, and barged in. Mike looked up at the loud noise, his face turning from shock to an expression of pure lust in mere seconds. I shuddered, not wanting to know what he was thinking.

"Mike!" I yelled, "My face is up here!" He looked up from his preferred view of my chest, and coughed self-consciously. "Yes, Bella?" he asked politely, like he knew exactly what was coming. "Mike, I quit. Not only do I quit, but I also came in to tell you that you are a disgusting perverted pig, who deserves everything he gets. I. Do. Not. Want. You. Consider this my two weeks notice." He looked genuinely embarrassed, as I stormed out of the office, only to be met with the shocked quite from my co-workers, which quickly turned into a loud round of applause. I blushed and rushed out of the office, towards the elevator. I'd come get my stuff later.

Once in the elevator I checked my phone, sure enough I had a text message from Alice:

'B, Call me; we NEED to get you out tonight. A. X'

How she knew what I always needed was beyond me. I called her quickly, telling her I'd see her soon, and that I would love to go out. I ran out onto the curb and hailed a taxi, telling the driver to take me home. I paid the driver and got out, rushing upstairs to my apartment where Alice would undoubtedly be laying out beauty products for my makeover. I opened my door and was immediately attacked by Alice.

"Since when did Bella Swan so readily agree to going out?" Alice yelled.

"I quit. I need a drink or a hot man. Possibly both." I giggled back.

Shocked that I had just said that, Alice squealed and started bouncing up and down.

"Oh! This is so exciting!" Alice, as usual, continued to talk about anything at all. After she began to discuss the pros and cons of waxing, I began tuning her out, going to my happy place as she started primping me.

After a few hours of buffing, plucking, teasing and spraying, I looked in the mirror and was amazed at who was looking back at me. My long brown hair was hanging down, in shiny loose curls, while I had smoky eyes and bright red lips. Alice had dressed me in a beautiful black skin-tight dress that came to mid thigh. I looked down to realise I was wearing five inch stiletto heels. How had I not noticed that?

"ALICE! Me? Heels? Really?" I yelled at her, in complete disbelief.

"Bella, think of this as a start to your new life, a starting point, if you will." She reminded me.

"Fine," I muttered, resigned, "but if I make a fool of myself in front of some really gorgeous guy, I'm personally blaming you."

Alice just smiled knowingly, and walked out of my bathroom yelling; "Bella, Hurry up, we're meeting Jasper soon!"

"Damn pixie." I muttered. "I heard that!" I giggled and followed her out the door.

We were walking home from the club, about six blocks from our apartment when I came across a shop. The sign out the from said 'NYC ink.'

"Alice!" I squealed, a very un-Bella like reaction. It couldn't have helped that I had a few drinks, just hours before. "Bella?" she asked, stunned.

"I'm getting a tattoo." I replied, excited.

"Bella, you know how you are with needles, and I refuse to go in there! Plus, we're going to meet Jazz." She said.

"Alice," I sighed, "I want to get one, this will be my homage to my new life, and I would like you there with me, but if you want I will meet you guys back at home or something later, and, _by the way_, it's not dirty at all!" I told her, beginning to sound like a whiney child.

"Fine. I'll meet you later, no way am I watching this." Alice replied. I smiled again and hugged her, while she giggled at my reaction.

I waved goodbye to Alice, and opened the door of the tattoo studio and looked around. Inside was white with beautiful drawings all over the walls, and leather couched lined up against the wall. Because it was just past 11:00pm at night, the inside of the shop was completely deserted, except for a man standing behind the counter.

The man didn't appear to see me, so I cleared my throat. When he looked up at me, my breath hitched. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. His hair was the most unusual shade of brown, a bronze colour. It was styled in the most perfect chaotic mess, which made him look like he had just had the most amazing sex.

He had bright emerald green eyes, which were incredibly deep, surreal almost, his perfect pink lips were turned up into the sexiest crooked half-smile, which was quickly becoming my undoing. He was wearing a black Oasis t-shirt, with ripped denim jeans. He had a few tattoos over his arms and hands, from what I could see. '_I wonder where else he has them…' _I thought to myself.

I shook my head as if to shake away some naughty thoughts from forming. I looked back at his eyes only to see him looking me up and down, but not in a sleazy way, the look in his eyes made me feel beautiful. I opened my mouth to speak, when he beat me to it.

"Hey, how can I help you?" His voice was like honey, and velvet. "I'd like to get a tattoo of a dove, in flight?" He nodded, and asked, "Where would you like it?" I bit my lower lip as I thought. I finally decided and pointed to my lower hip, which drew away his attention from my face to my body. He took a deep breath, and replied, "Okay, let's go." He led me to the back of the shop where there was a little room, shut off by a curtain.

He told me to sit in the chair, where he handed me a consent form. I watched him as he set up his needles; his movements were graceful and purposeful. He cleared his throat, which brought me back to reality, making me realise I had been staring.

"Excuse me…?" He prompted.

"Bella. Bella Swan." _'Ugh, smooth move, Bella.'_ I thought, embarrassed.

He smiled at me, which once again led to breathing difficulties and a rush of heat through my body. "Right, Bella. I'm Edward, would you please lift your dress? I need to place the stencil." I stood realising that the dress was too tight to lift.

I tugged the dress down; thanking whoever would care to listen that Alice had put me in black lace Victoria's Secret underwear tonight. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and I looked up to see Edward's eyes glued to my body, but they were now a dark forest green, complete with a smouldering look, that sent a rush of wetness to my core.

I hopped up back onto the chair and waited for him to continue. He looked straight into my eyes as he told me; "Bella, you'll need to pull down your underwear a little bit please." I slowly slid the underwear down, so he could place my stencil. When he finished he asked me if I liked the placement, to which I replied with a confidence I didn't know I had, whilst looking into his eyes; "Perfect."

While he was tattooing, he would ask me questions, to which I would ask ones of my own, the liquid courage earlier must have really helped. As he was cleaning my finished tattoo, I asked him the one question, which was dying to burst through my lips, "Can I see your tattoos?" He smiled and nodded, slowly lifting his t-shirt over his head, while I watched with absolute desire.

He had the most amazing body, not too muscled and not too thin for his lanky build, but perfect abs and arms, a body that someone would sell their soul for. His pale white skin was covered in the most amazing artwork. His arms were covered in tribal art, and when he turned around, his back had a lion on one shoulder, and a dragon on the other. His hips had an intricate vine design, which sat at the V of his hips, which led under his pants.

I bit my lip as I thought about what was under there, hoping to god he wouldn't catch my face. He did though, noticing my flushed expression. "Bella? Are you okay?" Looking genuinely concerned. "I'm great." replying in a voice lower then I intended.

Edward's expression cleared from concern to lust as he stepped closer to me, so he was standing in between my legs, which were dangling off the side of the chair. He lowered his head closer to mine and whispered "Bella." As his sweet breath washed over my face, I pulled him closer, pushing our mouths together.

As I opened my mouth, his tongue slipped in causing us both to moan out loud. As we continued kissing, I let my hands roam over his perfect body. He shuddered as I ran my fingertips over his abs, leading down to the part of his anatomy I so wanted to explore. His hands roamed my body too, stopping at my bra clasp, where he froze, causing me to pause. "Bella, I want you to know, that I never do this. There's just something about you, I feel this connection to you. I need to be close to you. And if we do this, I won't be able to stop, and I want you to know, this will NOT be a one time thing for me." He rushed out anxiously.

I sighed in relief. "Oh god, me too, Edward. I need you. Please." I panted out as his fingers began to massage my breasts through my bra.

After hearing my breathy plea, his fingers moved back to clasp, where he quickly removed the bra and began massaging my bare nipples, which he swiftly took into his mouth, sucking and licking at the hardened peak. I arched my back, moaning out his name as he continued his attack on my breasts. I pulled his head up, and began kissing him again, tangling our tongues, while I fought for dominance.

I gave up and began moving my hands back to the button on his jeans. As I pulled the zipper down, my hand accidentally rubbed against his prominent erection, causing him to hiss. I quickly removed his jeans and noticed with another surge of desire that he wasn't wearing underwear. I licked my lips as I stared down at his huge cock, causing him to groan out loud.

I hopped off the chair, and turned him around, pushing him down so he was now sitting on the chair. I got down onto my knees, and a movement he didn't expect, took him in my mouth. I took him all the way into my mouth, deep throating him; thankful I didn't really have a gag reflex. He seemed to enjoy that too, because when I looked up, he was focused on me, his lips parted, breathing laboured, and eyes drooped in desire.

His groaning became louder and he began thrusting his hips up to meet my mouth. His hands gripped my hair, which caused me to moan around him, the vibrations sending to him and with one last guttural moan of my moan, he came in my mouth. He tasted sweet, and salty, and perfect. Just Edward.

He pulled me up until we were face to face where he kissed me with passion. His hand wandered, whilst he playfully nibbled my lower lip. He slipped his hands down, stopping to play with my breasts, until they rested at the hem of the underwear, which was already partially pulled down. He sucked on my nipples as his talented fingers slid the annoying lace down my legs. He stopped sucking, looking down at my body, he spoke in a husky tone, which sent shivers down my spine. "You're amazing." He sighed.

I blushed and looked down, only to notice I was still wearing those damn high heels. I bent to take them off, when he stopped me and murmured, "Leave them on." He tilted my face back up to his and kissed me. His fingers slid into my soaking core, causing him to groan out, what sounded like "so wet". His fingers set a fast pace, causing me to moan and sigh his name frequently.

As my knees started to give out, no thanks to the heels, he placed me back on the chair, sliding back down my body, until his face was directly in front of my soaking pussy. He dived in, licking and sucking my clit thoroughly, causing me to scream and thrash under him. He slipped two fingers in to me, while suddenly biting my clit. I saw white light and stars as I reached my high, screaming out his name, so loud, that even people across could probably hear it. He continued to gently kiss my lower lips, bringing me down from my explosive orgasm.

After I caught my breath, I looked down to see his very self-satisfied face, covered in my juices. I pulled him back up to me and licked his face, tasting myself on him. When he realised what he was doing he groaned and his cock twitched against my thigh. So close to where I wanted him. I grabbed it and was about to slide him into me when he paused again. I groaned in frustration, while he let out a breathless chuckle.

"I want you in me. Now." I gritted out, frustrated beyond belief.

"What about protection?" he asked, still breathing harshly.

"I'm on the pill." With that said, he entered me quickly, filling me completely.

"Oh god" I moaned out, my hands grasping his shoulders while my heels dug into the back of his thighs.

He began thrusting into me, giving me intense pleasure, but it wasn't enough. "Faster, baby, fuck me harder!" He immediately complied, causing my breathing to hitch, and my pleas to become more urgent. "Ungh, god, Bella" he moaned out.

He pulled me down a little bit more spreading my legs a bit wider, his thrusts hitting new spot. "Oh! Yes! Right there! Uhhh-Edward!" With two more thrusts, we both came together, calling out each other's names. He collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing hard and sweating profusely.

"That was-." He started.

"Amazing." I sighed, finishing the sentence for him.

"Yeah." After we had got dressed, we turned to look at each other.

"I don't want to leave you." I said, my disappointment obvious, and probably a little bit pathetic. He would run away, after he saw my addiction to him.

"It's nearly midnight and I own this place. I think I can take some time off. Want to get something to eat?" He asked, smiling at me with that ridiculously perfect crooked smile.

"Yes," I sighed happily, content spending forever with this angel of a man.

"Or, we could go back to my house and I could make you breakfast in bed?" He asked, suggestively. Of course, I agreed readily.

On the walk to his place, which was coincidentally not far from mine, I called Alice to let her know, that I had in fact met someone tonight, to which she promptly responded with 'I told you so' and several squeals and giggles about my tattoo god. Edward heard and released a musical chuckle at her reaction. When I looked up at his face, he grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. He nervously looked at my face to gauge my reaction, but when he was met with what could have only been called a goofy smile at his affectionate gesture, he relaxed.

"Where to madam?" he asked, tipping his imaginary hat.

I giggled and replied, "Well, there's this place I've head about, handsome chef, breakfast in bed and everything…" he stopped me with a kiss and a smouldering which told me he knew exactly where this was leading. "Lead the way." I whispered to him.

We got back to his apartment, and several rounds later, we both collapsed in exhaustion. I woke up the next morning to find my god sleeping peacefully next to me. I sat and watched him for a minute, just marvelling at his perfect features. His perfect green eyes opened and settled on me, before he smiled softly. I kissed his lips softly twice before pulling back.

After cooking breakfast, Edward nervously wandered back into the room with a tray in his hands. He set it down in my lap, as I smiled in expectance. "Bella, I know that we just met, and I'm not a guy you could take home to your mom or anything, but I know how I feel about you. And I know I will always treat you right. Would you, maybe consider, being my girlfriend?" He asked, anxiously awaiting my reaction. Whether I would make him or break him.

I looked at his gorgeous face, pretending to be deep in thought before replying with an easy "Yes." He began to tickle me, causing me to laugh loudly, his eyes warming as he just looked at me for a few moments. "If you're going to keep looking at me, can I at least get a proper good morning kiss?" I laughed. He smiled mischievously and pulled me in for a toe-curling kiss, which left us both breathing heavily, apparently lust in the air.

"So, about this breakfast…" I started teasingly, as I began to pick at the tray on the bed next to us. He pulled me so I was sitting in his lap, straddling him, causing my naked core to rub against his erection. "I think there's something else I'd rather eat, if that's okay with you?" he asked seductively. "Eat away, baby" I grinned at him, though the butterflies in my stomach began to fill my throat as he lay kisses down my body. We spent the whole day having 'breakfast' in bed… and the shower, the kitchen counter and the couch…

The moral of the story, never ever bet against Alice.

AN: anyone who asked for the epilogue on the previous version, a new one will be coming shortly. R&R.


End file.
